


Sen seitsemää sorttia

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Midsummer, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, juhannusyö, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Oikukas sadekuuro oli kastellut pellon liejuiseksi hetteiköksi, josta kesäyön romanttisenhämyinen tunnelma oli kaukana.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley





	Sen seitsemää sorttia

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu juhannukseksi 2012.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Pläts!

Tonks kirosi itsekseen ja ravisteli jalkansa kuivaksi. Oikukas sadekuuro oli kastellut pellon liejuiseksi hetteiköksi, josta kesäyön romanttisenhämyinen tunnelma oli kaukana. Kuten oli Ginnykin, Tonks huomasi kipaistessaan tämän perään.

"Odota!" hän huikkasi vaimealla äänellä. Tuntui, ettei siltikään voinut huutaa, vaikkei mailien säteellä ollut ketään muita kuin he. "Mitä se Hermione oikein sanoi niistä kukista?"

"Täytyy kerätä seitsemää eri sorttia", Ginny luetteli. "Sitten ne kukat täytyy laittaa tyynyn alle ennen kuin menee nukkumaan."

"Ja ne piti kerätä juuri tänä yönä?" Tonks varmisti ja nykäisi etäisesti kukkaa muistuttavan kasvin nyrkkiinsä. "Miksi juuri tänään? Ja käykö tämä?"

Ginny katsoi arvostelevasti heinätupon keskellä surullisena värjöttelevää pikkuruista kukkaa. Se oli kuitenkin kukka eikä korsi, joten se oli hyväksyttävä mukaan.

"Nyt on keskikesän juhla. Se täydentää loitsun."

"Loitsun?" Tonks pysähtyi ja kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä. "Eikös tämän pitänyt olla joku jästijuttu?"

"Joo, on, mutta—" Ginny aloitti mutta ei jaksanut selittää enempää. "Kerää nyt vain niitä kukkia."

Tonks hamusi vielä jokusen heinätupsun kouraansa ja kun hänellä oli kuusi erilaista kukkaa hapsottavassa kimpussaan, hän istahti kuivalta näyttävälle mättäälle odottamaan Ginnyä. Hänen ei oikeasti tarvinnut kerätä kukkia nähdäkseen tulevan puolisonsa unessa. Hän näki tästä unia tuon tuostakin aivan ilman kasvien apua. Ei hänen oikeastaan edes tarvinnut nukkua nähdäkseen niitä kuvia, riitti kun vain sulki silmänsä.

"Nukutko sinä?" Ginny kysyi huvittuneena ja havahdutti Tonksin haavekuvista.

Tonks äännähti myöntävästi, mutta ei avannut silmiään.

"Löysitkö jo seitsemän?"

Tonks pudisti päätään. "Kuusi vain."

"En minäkään löydä enää erilaisia", Ginny mutisi ja istui aivan Tonksin viereen. Heidän käsivartensa hipoivat toisiaan, ja Tonksin iho nousi kananlihalle. "Olisin niin kovasti halunnut nähdä..."

Tonks avasi uteliaana silmänsä. "Kenestä pojasta olisit halunnut nähdä unia?"

Ginny nyhti löytämästään voikukasta keltaisia terälehtiä irti yksi kerrallaan ja valjussa kuunvalossakin Tonks huomasi, kuinka tämän pisamat vaalenivat poskien punastuessa.

"En kenestäkään."

"Kerro nyt! Olet sen verran velkaa kun raahasit minut märälle pellolle keskellä yötä. Ei se ainakaan Harry voi olla, sen verran railakas teidän ero oli."

Ginny puuskahti ja pudisteli päätään. Hänen hohtavanpunaisiin hiuksiinsa oli takertunut muutama oksanpätkä ja lehtikin. Tonksista ne vaikuttivat vallan mainioilta kampauksensomistajilta, mutta hän nyppi ne kuitenkin pois.

Lopulta Ginnykin paljasti jälleen hehkuvat kasvonsa. "En kenestäkään pojasta, okei?"

"Minustako sitten?" Tonks kysyi. Hän oli tarkoittanut lohkaisun vitsiksi, mutta Ginny hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja vaikersi ääneen.

"Olenko niin läpinäkyvä?"

Tonks yritti ymmärtää kuulemansa. Siis. Ginny näki hänestä toiveunia. Hän näki Ginnystä toiveunia. He olivat kahdestaan autiolla niityllä, oli utuinen keskikesän yö eikä kukaan, ei mikään pystynyt estämään Tonksia tarttumasta Ginnyn käsivarteen ja kääntämästä tätä itseensä päin.

"Kuin lasia, Ginnyseni, kuin lasia."

Sitä suudelmaa todistivat huojuvat heinät sekä kaksi sotkuista kukkakimppua, jotka unohtuivat nyyköttämään kosteiden korsien lomaan.


End file.
